Walking Alone in the Past
by Narukye
Summary: The journey that is Vincent Valentine's life. PG13, just to be safe....


Final Fantasy 7 and everything in it was created by Squaresoft.  
  
The small shadow walked the night streets of Mideel.....wondering for something. Its feet dragged on the ground as it walked. It seemed almost lifeless.....except its eyes.....telling a tale of tragedy, shining in knowlegde and wisdom beyond its young age.....  
  
Its mid length hair kept getting in its eyes, and it would brush them back so it could continue on its search...  
  
A young girl, about nine years old, with dark brown hair and azure eyes, looked out of her window at it.....  
"Momma, why is that boy walking all alone in the dark? Isn't he lonely? Scared?" she questioned her mother.  
Her mother sighed and responded,"I don't know....."  
"Can I invite him in, so he won't be lonely? Please? Momma? Please?" the young girl pleaded.  
"Oh, go ahead, but Lucrecia be careful, and put something on.....It's not Spring yet, it's still cold."  
She watched her child quickly put on her purple jacket and rush out the door to the little boy. She was so proud of her Lucrecia, not many children would of wanted to help that poor boy.....  
  
Lucrecia gleefully ran to the boy shouting friendly calls such as "Hey, wait up for a sec" and "Would you please stop, I want to talk to you for a minute" The boy slowly stopped and slowly turned around to look her in the eyes. She smiled and hurried to catch up with him, her smile reaching to both of her ears.  
She gasped for air once she reached the boy.  
"What's your name?" she asked after she caught her breathe.  
"Vincent Valentine," he said,"What is your name? If you don't mind me asking,"  
She replied,"My name is Lucrecia May, nice to meetcha, Vincent,"  
"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Lucrecia" he said.  
Lucrecia looked Vincent over, but could only make out his dark brown eyes, his short black hair, and his pale skin. He stood like a statue in the night, looking her over, then into her eyes. She looked back into his eyes and they stood like that for a few seconds.  
Lucrecia broke the silence,"Would you like to come into my house?"  
Vincent thought hard about the offer......It was cold and he was looking for a place to stay, but it was rude to enter a person's house when you just met, but he was invited.  
"I would greatly appriciate that, thank you,"Vincent decided.  
"Your welcome Vincent,"she replied with a smile, began to walk to her house.Vincent followed quietly, like Lucrecia's shadow.  
Lucrecia opened the door to her house and was welcomed by her mother's warm smile. She took off her jacket and rushed inside, then waited for Vincent to enter.  
As he stepped in Vincent's eyes took in the wonders of the house. The walls were a light biege and the carpet a lavender. All of the furniture was polished and made of wood. His face looked a bit surprised, but he was a boy of control and quickly changed back to his emoitionless face.  
While Vincent examined the house Lucrecia's mother examined him. He wore a black sweater and black jeans. His boots were black also, and they shined dully. His black hair was cut short and greasy. The most noteable features were on his face though. His deep brown, intelligent eyes, and his pale skin....seeming to be white with a tint of life in them. She was stopped in her train of thought when her daughter spoke.  
"Momma this is Vincent,"she chimed,"and Vincent this is my momma,"  
Lucrecia's mother smiled warmly while Vincent gave a nod of greeting, "Was a pleasure meeting you madam,"  
"It was nice meeting you to Vincent, can I call you Vince?"  
He nodded his head slowly, still gazing at the wonders of the house.  
Lucrecia's mother walked down one of the halls to make a place for Vincent to sleep. She would finish making dinner after that.  
Lucrecia made herself a good host and directed Vincent to the couch.  
"So, Vince, where do ya live?" Lucrecia asked, as she flopped onto the white sofa.  
"No where,"  
"Oh.....," A heavy silence hung in the air. It seemed to last forever, but nothing ever lasted that long..... 


End file.
